¿La mujer insensible?
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Hay tres emociones que Narcissa Malfoy conoce muy, muy bien: la soledad, la nostalgia y los nervios. Para el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Soledad

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. El personaje sobre el que van a tratar las tres viñetas es _Narcissa Malfoy_ y las emociones son **soledad, nostalgia y nervios**.

Palabras: 791.

* * *

**Soledad**

En una mansión aparentemente vacía, se oye claramente el sonido de unos tacones resonando en el suelo de mármol. De no ser por ese hecho, cualquiera podría suponer que la casa esta deshabitada: los antaño preciosos rosales están descuidados, las zarzas comienzan a entrar al jardín, la fuente ha dejado de lucir un blanco nacarado para pasar a convertirse gris con el paso del tiempo, nadie se molesta siquiera en abrir las cortinas y dejar que la luz del sol se filtre por las ventanas durante el día, las puertas permanecen cerradas: nadie sale de casa, nadie entra a casa. Y Narcissa Malfoy no puede soportar todo eso.

Pocos meses han pasado desde que su marido Lucius Malfoy entró a la prisión de magos, Azkaban, pero para ella es como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Siglos viviendo en esa casa que ahora le parece demasiado grande para ella sola, siglos sin tener ni ganas ni ánimo para mandar a los elfos a arreglar un poco el jardín, que está empeorando a cada día que pasa.

Sin embargo, no siempre se encuentra ella sola en su hogar. De vez en cuando, las puertas de la gran mansión se abren y entra una mujer de párpados gruesos y cabello negro como la noche, que viene a hacerle compañía a su pequeña hermana. Apenas se molesta por estar en esa casa, porque siempre procura estar junto a su Lord, cumpliendo misiones para él o alabándolo con su característica mirada de fanática devoción. Está _loca_, y por eso mismo, cuando viene a visitarla, Narcissa continúa estando en soledad a pesar de su presencia.

Bellatrix ya no le importa en absoluto. Desde que se puso de parte del Señor Tenebroso cuando éste quiso que Draco se convirtiera en mortífago, la relación entre ambas ha comenzado a demacrarse hasta el punto que le es indiferente lo que haga o deje de hacer en las misiones.

La pobre señora Malfoy se siente sola en su mansión, sin nada más que la compañía de unos putrefactos elfos domésticos y la muy inusual visita de una mujer que ha perdido la cordura. Pasa día y noche suplicando al cielo que su marido salga pronto de Azkaban, que su hijo no acabe matando a nadie, que no le quiten su inocencia al obligarlo a arrebatarle la vida a una persona. Suplica a Merlín, a Morgana, a Salazar, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando no había ningún Señor Tenebroso mortificándolos y la mansión estaba llena de risas de un niño pequeño y completamente inocente, intentando imitar los andares aristocráticos de su padre. Cuando la casa estaba completa.

–Silky tiene una carta para usted, ama. –le informa de repente un elfo doméstico, apareciendo en el salón– Madame Lestrange ha enviado una lechuza y Silky ha recogido la carta, ama.

Narcissa se sienta mejor en el sofá y se limpia las lágrimas que hace segundos caían de sus ojos. No le gusta mostrarse vulnerable, ni siquiera frente a su sirviente más leal, ése que la ha estado cuidando desde antes de abandonar la casa Black y adentrarse en la Malfoy. Lee la carta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Bella quiere avisarla de que las próximas reuniones mortífagas se celebrarán en la Mansión Malfoy y que ella también deberá estar presente.

La bruja suelta un suspiro y se encoge en el sofá, pensando en lo agradable que le resulta la soledad en comparación a la compañía que tendrá durante las siguientes semanas.

–Lucius… ¿para esto nos ha servido tanta pureza de sangre? –habla sola, lo que al elfo Silky le preocupa; hace tiempo que ha comenzado a hablar sola y eso no es buen presagio.– ¿Para acabar así? ¿Tú en Azkaban, Draco hecho un asesino y yo muriéndome en soledad?

Vuelve a suspirar y le indica al elfo que se retire, él lo hace enseguida, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profunda preocupación a su ama.

En la inmensa Mansión, lo único que se oyen son los suspiros y susurros de una mujer que vive prisionera en su propio bando. Atormentada por el destino que a su familia le puede esperar a la vuelta de la esquina y frustrada por no tener a nadie salvo a ella misma con quien desahogar sus penas.

* * *

¡A ver qué os ha parecido! ;) Quedan dos capítulos más.

¿Reviews?


	2. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni millonaria, así que, no, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Palabras: 988.

La segunda viñeta de estas tres emociones, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy intentan pasar desapercibidos mientras la multitud entra y sale del Gran Comedor; están atemorizados por lo que acaba de pasar y por no conocer el futuro que les depara. Todo es tan confuso… ninguno de ellos sabe qué les ocurrirá, qué será de ellos, qué les harán ni dónde irán a parar. Los tres se miran, ven el miedo en sus respectivas miradas y se abrazan una vez más, sin importarles demostrar afecto en público, no como antaño. Lejos han quedado los días en los que la familia Malfoy se caracterizaba por su frialdad y perfección, la guerra les ha enseñado lo que realmente es importante en la vida: la familia.

Narcissa levanta la cabeza y la deja reposar en el hombro de su marido, mientras con el brazo derecho continúa abrazando a su hijo. "La familia" piensa, es algo que a ella le ha importado desde el principio. No dudó un segundo en arriesgarlo todo por su hijo y lo volvería a hacer de presentarse la oportunidad. Porque no iba a dejar que a Draco le pasara nada y mucho menos si podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos vagan por toda la estancia, observando desde rostros tristes y demacrados a otros alegres y felices; hay de todo un poco en esa gran sala. Se fija en un cadáver que está tirado en el suelo, en la posición en la que cayó: Bellatrix Lestrange. Sabe que el mundo es un lugar mejor sin su hermana y por mucho que le duela, debe aceptar la realidad. Aparta la mirada de ella, porque no puede seguir mirándola sin derramar alguna que otra lágrima; por muy enferma que estuviera de la cabeza, siempre sería su hermana.

Mira hacia un grupo en concreto, un grupo pelirrojo. Los Weasley están llorando la pérdida de uno de ellos, uno de los gemelos, por lo que Narcissa llega a adivinar. Observa el rostro destrozado de Molly Weasley, la mujer que ha matado a su hermana mayor y sin embargo no consigue odiarla del todo. Ha perdido a un hijo, de hecho, Bellatrix ha sido su asesina. Narcissa se descubre a sí misma pensando en si su hermana hubiese matado a Draco de haber visto que traicionaban al Señor Tenebroso. De haberlo hecho, ¿habría podido Narcissa matar a su hermana, tal y como lo hizo Molly? ¿Habría tenido el valor y coraje suficiente para hacerlo?

Mira a su hijo de reojo y la respuesta viene muy clara a su mente: sí, la habría matado.

Todo ha cambiado mucho desde su infancia, en la que las tres hermanas iban a la casa de sus abuelos Pollux e Irma y se disfrazaban con las ropas de su época, jugando a ser princesas de esas que a Andrómeda y a Narcissa tanto les gustaban. Esa infancia en la que todo era feliz y las tres vivían en absoluta inocencia, entre las golosinas que su tío Alphard les traía y las clases de etiqueta que su madre impartía.

Muchas veces, Narcissa se queda pensando en aquellos tiempos, los tiempos Black como ella habitúa a llamarlos. Siente nostalgia por todo aquello y desea que las tres vuelvan a estar juntas como en su momento lo habían estado, pero sabe de sobra que no puede ser, y mucho menos ahora. Una está muerta, la otra casi, cuando se entere de lo ocurrido y la última está esperando para saber si va a morir o no a manos de _dementores_.

A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, se recuerda, Bellatrix no siempre fue una mala persona. Narcissa sabe que bajo toda esa maldad se escondía la Bella que ella tanto quería, la que de pequeña jugaba con ella y protegía de todo mal. Siempre juntas, las hermanas Black.

Siente una opresión en el pecho y sus mejillas se humedecen. Sí, era de esperarse que no aguantaría más sin llorar la muerte de su hermana. Se separa con cuidado de Lucius y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el cadáver de Bellatrix. Ambos rubios intentan detenerla, porque no saben qué puede ocurrir, pero luego deciden que es mejor dejarla despedirse de su hermana en paz, se lo merece después de todo lo que ha hecho.

–Creía que ya no me importabas, que podías hacer lo que te diera la gana sin tener remordimientos por ello. Pero no. ¿Por qué? –le pregunta al cadáver en un susurro– ¿Por qué tuviste convertirte en esto? Tú no eras así… nunca fuiste así…

Recuerda que cuando eran niñas se prometieron cuidarse mutuamente, no sólo Bellatrix y ella, si no también a Andrómeda. Bella siempre había estado más apegada a Andrómeda, tal vez por la edad o por lo parecidas que eran físicamente. Y esa es una de las razones por la que no entiende cómo consiguieron separarse tanto. Narcissa siempre estaba en la mitad para solucionar los problemas, era la única que conseguía ponerlas en paz si se enfadaban. Pero no surtió efecto aquella vez.

Suspira de nuevo y se da la vuelta para volver con su familia. Nada será lo mismo que antes, no podrá volver a haber más hermanas Black, ni más Bellatrix, ni más Andrómeda. Ahora sólo le quedan los recuerdos de la infancia más bonita que habría podido tener, junto a sus hermanas.

_Siempre fuimos tres y siempre lo seremos, las hermanas Black._

* * *

__Bueno, qué, **¿algún review solidario por ahí?** ;)

Personalmente me encantan las hermanas Black, así que está viñeta me ha gustado bastante y he tenido que acortarla varias veces porque se pasaba del límite de palabras.

La siguiente viñeta será más alegre, ya lo veréis.

¡Besos!


	3. Nervios

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling.

Palabras: 933.

Última viñeta, más alegre que las anteriores, ¡a ver si os gusta!

* * *

**Nervios**

La señora Malfoy camina de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosa, mientras espera las noticias. Lucius Malfoy está sentado en un sofá verde, observando a su mujer desgastar el mismo trozo de alfombra una y otra y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces le habrá dicho que no hay que preocuparse, que todo saldrá bien? Y es que es cierto, hace unos minutos que los medimagos le han confirmado que todo va sobre ruedas, pero ella sigue ahí, erre que erre con que tiene que desgastar la alfombra.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte, Narcissa? –le pide, masajeándose la frente con los dedos mientras cierra los ojos. – Vas a marearme a este paso.

La bruja resopla y se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa, Lucius. –responde.

-¿No me digas? –ironiza con una sonrisa ladeada, lo que hace que su mujer le de un golpe en el brazo. – Yo también lo estoy, Narcissa, ¿pero acaso me ves a mí andando en círculos por la habitación? No. Hay que esperar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Ella no contesta y se limita a escuchar cómo las manecillas del reloj hacen tic y tac. El tiempo pasa en silencio, mientras ambos esperan a que alguien salga de la sala de al lado. La Mansión Malfoy está muy silenciosa, pero es un extraño tipo de silencio, como si todos estuviesen aguantando la respiración. De hecho, Narcissa lo está haciendo, en un vano intento de escuchar lo que pasa en la habitación de al lado, donde su nuera está dando a luz ahora mismo. Pero como el medimago que la atiende ha hecho un hechizo silenciador, no puede hacer nada.

Se cruza de piernas y comienza a mover los dedos sobre su rodilla. Está muy nerviosa porque no sabe si Astoria lo conseguirá. En cierto modo, su nuera le recuerda a ella misma, porque ella también era frágil y delicada y muchos le dudaban de su capacidad de traer a un niño al mundo. Pero si ella lo hizo, ¿por qué no Astoria? Es una mujer fuerte, puede con esto, claro que sí. Después de varios minutos de incesable traqueteo de dedos, Lucius no aguanta más y agarra la mano de su esposa para que deje de hacer ruido.

-¿Y si no puede hacerlo? –le pregunta ella en un susurro, la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

-Lo hará. Tú lo hiciste y eras mucho más frágil que ella, Cissy.

El uso de su diminutivo la hace calmar un poco y Lucius deja que se recueste en él. Murmura palabras dulces en su oído, que hacen que su mujer se tranquilice cada vez más, que deje de pensar en que Astoria no será capaz de soportar todo eso y que morirá en el intento, como le dijeron a Narcissa antes de dar a luz a Draco. Intenta convencerse a sí misma de que todo irá bien y pronto tendrán a un nuevo Malfoy al que malcriar.

De repente, un elfo doméstico aparece diciendo que los señores Greengrass ya han llegado. Thomas y Helen Greengrass se encontraban de viaje en Francia cuando les comunicaron que su hija se había puesto de parto, por lo que nadie esperaba que apareciesen en la Mansión Malfoy ese mismo día; era obvio que habían tenido que mover muchos hilos si habían conseguido llegar tan pronto a Inglaterra.

-¿Llegamos tarde? ¿Cómo está Astoria? –pregunta Helen Greengrass entrando al salón.

El matrimonio se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia ellos. Narcissa se consuela al ver que no es la única que está muy nerviosa en estos momentos. Lógicamente, Helen debe de estar muy preocupada por su hija y deseando tener noticias de ella.

Antes de que nadie pueda contestar, la puerta de la sala de al lado se abre y un sonriente Draco Malfoy sale de ella, con un bebé en brazos.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo. –responde con una amable sonrisa.

Al ver la felicidad que irradian los ojos y la voz de su hijo, los nervios de Narcissa se disipan y enlaza su mano con la de Lucius, que la mira de reojo, mostrando también una sonrisa. Draco se acerca a los cuatro y muestra orgulloso a su hijo.

-Os presento a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass. –dice.

El niño en cuestión es la viva imagen de Draco a su edad, según los Malfoy; tiene una pelusilla rubia sobre la cabeza, la piel pálida y los ojos, ahora muy abiertos y observando a toda la gente a su alrededor, son del característico color Malfoy: gris.

-Astoria y yo decidimos ponerle ese nombre en honor a la tradición de tu familia, madre. –le explica Draco y Narcissa recuerda con exactitud una de sus constelaciones favoritas, que ahora lleva el nombre de su nieto.

Lucius aprieta suavemente la mano de su mujer, que se ha quedado embobada mirando el rostro del niño. Ella parece despertarse de su trance y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo.

No hay nada por lo que preocuparse ahora, todo es perfecto.

* * *

**¡Y fin!** Ya está, ¡acabado! Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por quienes habéis puesto el fic en favoritos ^^ aunque agradecería más un review, da igual.

¡Besos!


End file.
